Angry Bird
by KiHyun Ren's
Summary: Kihyun/ Ficlet/ Romance/ Angry bird adalah game pasukan burung yang marah pada si babi. Bagaimana kalau burung kibum yang marah? (Complete)


Ficlet!

ANGRY BIRD

Disclaimer Ren

.

Rated M

.

KiHyun (romance)

.

 **Mohon reviewnya setelah selesai baca.**

.

Please Aware of Typos.

Enjoy Reading, Guys.

.

Angry Bird.

Apa itu angry bird?

Singkatnya, angry bird adalah permainan penguras emosi. Emosi Cho Kyuhyun. Yang di dalamnya ada burung berbentuk bulat berwarna merah, biru, putih, kuning dan hitam. Ada juga warna hijau. Pokoknya lengkap. Misinya adalah membunuh para babi buluk berwana hijau dengan menabrakan burung pada kayu, es, semen atau babi itu sendiri.

Menurut Kyuhyun, angry bird itu permainan paling labil karena untuk mendapatkan tiga bintang di setiap stagenya terkadang sangat mudah dan kadang susahnya seperti mengorek lubang telinga dengan jempol kaki.

Dan yang kedua, angry bird itu menyedihkan. Para burung berwarna pelangi itu seharusnya mendapatkan kembali telur-telur mereka yang dicuri para babi dengan selamat sentausa, baik telurnya maupun burungnya. Tapi apa? Burung-burung itu justru menjadi tumbal untuk membunuh babi. Apalagi kalau pemainnya gagal dan selalu mengulang karena setiap lemparan tidak sesuai target, sudah dijadikan tumbal, mati berkali-kali pula. Malangnya nasibmu, burung.

Kyuhyun menyalakan televisi. Menghidupkan kipas angin. Dan sudah menyiapkan makanan ringan di atas meja ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa empuk yang dulu dibeli Kibum ketika mereka mulai tinggal bersama di apartemen yang mereka beli bersama.

Kyuhyun terus menatap layar ponsel touchscreennya anteng dan serius. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas layar. Sesekali memekik senang. Sesekali mendengus. Dan berkali-kali mengumpat.

Terlalu asik. Sampai tidak menyadari pintu apartemen terbuka, menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Kim Kibum telah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dengan tampang sumringah dan baju yang agak tertekuk di beberapa bagian.

Roman mukanya berubah masam saat melihat Kyuhyun di ruang tengah sedang berbaring santai memegang ponsel pintarnya.

Pasti game.

"Kyu, aku mau teh." Kibum memancing perhatian. Duduk di seberang Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkan tas kerjanya di bawah meja.

"Ada di dapur, Bum. Buat sendiri sana."

Urat pelipis Kibum berkedut. Tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Kibum tidak diacuhkan kekasihnya sendiri? Malah asik bermain game dari pada membuatkan Kibum minuman sepulang kerja.

"Buatkan aku minum." Kibum memaksa.

Berdecak sebal. "Buat sendiri! Kau tidak lihat aku lagi sibuk? Jangan ganggu aku, Bum!" Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel, Kyuhyun menyahut jengkel.

Kibum melonggarkan dasinya gerah. Lalu pergi berlalu dengan menghentak kaki ke kamar. Biar saja Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia marah. Tidak marah sungguhan, tapi Kibum memang tidak bisa akur dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang gadget pribadinya untuk bermain game.

Sialnya, Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli. Malah semakin larut dalam hasratnya membunuh para babi hijau.

.

.

.

Jam sembilan malam. Lebih beberapa menit. Kibum sudah mandi. Sudah kenyang (Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan makanan sejak sebelum Kibum pulang jadi dia hanya tinggal menghangatkan saja). Dan Kyuhyun masih bermain game.

Astaga.

Rasanya Kibum ingin membuang benda sialan itu, seperti diduakan. Seperti dikhianati saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih gamenya daripada dirinya sendiri yang berlabel kekasih.

Tanpa peduli Kyuhyun akan murka atau tidak, Kibum merampas ponsel itu cepat sebelum kekasihnya sadar.

"Oh angry bird." Kibum manggut-manggut tidak tertarik.

"Apa? Cepat kembalikan! Kau mengganggu, Kibum!" Tangan Kyuhyun hendak meraih ponselnya yang direbut Kibum kurang ajar.

Tapi Kibum lebih dulu menghindar, mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin. Ketika Kyuhyun sedikit lengah, Kibum dengan cepat melemparnya ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan.

Kyuhyun melotot tidak terima. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku, bajingan!"

Tangan Kibum sigap menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menahannya untuk tetap berada di sofa seperti sebelum Kibum datang. Kibum menatap dingin. Kyuhyun balas menatap nyalang. Tidak terima Kibum memperlakukan peralatan perangnya semena-mena.

"Kau membuatku marah, Kim! Ada apa denganmu? Mengajakku berkelahi?" Sebisa mungkin, Kyuhyun menekan emosinya. Antara tidak mau memperbesar masalah dan tidak mau asmanya kambuh.

"Siapa aku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit samar, pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Siapa kau? Memangnya kau siapa? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku marah, sedang marah dan masih marah! Kau terlaluan Kibum! Sekarang aku tidak mau melihatmu! Menjauh!" Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum buas. Melepas cengkeraman tangan Kibum kasar.

Tapi tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun memang terlepas dari cengkeraman tapi Kibum dengan cepat kembali menarik Kyuhyun, memutar badannya lalu ditindih. Membuat Kyuhyun tengkurap di sofa dengan Kibum di atasnya. Dengan tangan terkunci di belakang punggung.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah! Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikanku daripada ponsel sialan itu! Aku ini kekasihmu!" Seperti orang gila, Kibum melucuti celana training beserta celana dalam Kyuhyun sampai pertengahan paha.

"KIBUM! JANGAN GILA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kyuhyun histeris. Semakin histeris ketika jari tengah Kibum memasuki lubang analnya. Jari kedua, Jari ketiga lalu jari keempat tanpa selang waktu yang cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk membiasakan diri.

Air matanya mulai mengalir meskipun Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan sakit lubang analnya yang tiba-tiba dipaksa membuka oleh jemari Kibum.

.

.

.

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemelutuk. Badannya gemetar. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Kibum terus-terusan menggenjot Kyuhyun. Menekan titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Mereka sudah telanjang entah sejak kapan. Menabrakkan kulit satu sama lain. Saling berbagi saliva dan keringat. Kyuhyun terbawa arus. Selalu saja, dengan paksaan atau tanpa paksaan, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya akan tetap menikmati bercinta dengan Kibum. Mencari kepuasan bersama.

Kyuhyun menekan kepala Kibum yang sedang mengemut putingnya keras. "Suck it, ahh harder, bummh" Kyuhyun selalu senang saat Kibum menyusu padanya seperti bayi. Itu nikmat.

Kibum semakim menggenjot lubang Kyuhyun cepat. Saat dirasa cairannya sudah tidak sabar untuk pindah rumah ke lubang anal Kyuhyun. "Cumm kyuuh"

Pinggul Kibum bergerak patah-patah. Menembakkan benih miliknya pada Kyuhyun. Mengkhayal sinting seperti keajaiban yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Kyuhyun mengandung anaknya.

Keduanya menengadah. Terengah-engah. Menghabiskan momen klimaks mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku." Kibum memerangkap Kyuhyun dengan kedua siku menekuk, napasnya masih terengah. Membuat jarak sempit untuk bisa menatap satu sama lain.

Kibum memperhatikan kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Alisnya yang tebal dan bulu matanya yang panjang. Wajah dengan garis rahang yang indah. Kulit putih pucat dengan satu jerawat kecil di pipi dekat telinga. Kyuhyunnya yang tampan dan spesial.

"Lupakan." Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibir Kibum kilat. Saling menatap dengan senyum kecil di wajah kelelahan mereka. "Aku mengantuk." Kedua tangan kurus Kyuhyun merangkul leher Kibum.

"Happy aniversary, sayang." Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya ketika Kibum menggendongnya untuk pindah ke kamar.

Kyuhyun bergumam sebagai balasan. Terlalu mengantuk untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sebelum membuat sarapan, Kyuhyun memungut ponsel yang semalam dibuang Kibum di tempat sampah. Lalu buru-buru menguninstall game angry bird yang kemarin ia mainkan sampai membuat Kibum marah.

Cukup burung Kibum saja yang bisa marah. Kyuhyun tidak mau ada dua angry bird di hidupnya. Karena hanya akan membuat Kibum menjebol anusnya dengan kasar. Itu menakutkan.

*END*

.

.

.

Balas dendamku, hahaha sumpah aku mainan angry bird sampe nangis gara-gara babinya selalu ada sisa satu yang masih hidup. Game ini bikin jengkelku timbul tenggelam. *curhat* jadi, tadi siang aku sempetin mikir buat bikin ini ficlet.

Ini ada romance, semoga setelah baca jadi seneng ya. Tak kasih rated M sex scene kihyun super kilat tapi yang gak vulgar dan panas, kali aja ada anak di bawah umur yang baca.

Ada yang berminat ikut polling buat fic selanjutnya? *kasih selebaran *silahkan mampir ke profil

Bye.


End file.
